warriorcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivypaw Speaks: Her True Side
|} Ivypaw woke up in her den. It was still dark outside. Silverpelt loomed strongly in the sky, casting moonlit rays of light into the cracks of the den. Dovepaw was curled up in the corner, her fluffy grey pelt rising and falling with each breath. Checking to make sure her sister was asleep, Ivypaw slinked out of the den and into the clearing. The silver-and-white tabby apprentice had no idea were she was going- she just wanted to walk and stretch her legs. She lifted her head and sniffed. Toadstep was keeping guard, but he wasn’t doing a very good job. His black and white head was tilted slightly, and his breath was shallow- he was asleep. Ivypaw climbed up the smooth tan stone, scrabbling silently with her back paws. She made it. Gasping, she put her two front paws on the edge of the stone and scrambled up. The forest was deathly silent, and moonlight splashed on ferns, turning them a gentle silver color. She began to walk through the forest, thinking. Ivypaw was still angry at Dovepaw- fury boiled in her bloodstream just thinking of how jealous Dovepaw was of being trained by a Dark Forest Warrior. She still didn’t understand why it would be bad to be trained by Hawkfrost. Yesterday’s argument with Dovepaw had gotten out of control- Lionblaze had to break it up. She accused Ivypaw of betraying her clan and her kin. Dovepaw was always so perfect- all the warriors thought she was amazing. Ivypaw didn’t like that her sister was always getting attention, while she was Dovepaw’s dumb sister. But she couldn’t help thinking that there was something about Hawkfrost, a evil behind his handsome head. Sometimes the cats of the Dark Forest scared her. Thistleclaw didn’t even make an effort to hide his bloodlust. And Tigerstar was so smooth... so sympathizing... seeming to understand why she was envious of Dovepaw. He was the only one she enjoyed speaking to, along with Hawkfrost. She padded on, towards the shore where she could drink some water. The foliage on the forest floor cracked. Ivypaw heard a whisper. “Who’s there?” she hissed, unsheathing her claws. She could here the voice now, whispering, “Ivypaw, come out...” She was terrified. “Leave me alone!” she spat, fur bristling. On her right, the thick ferns rustled. A massive tom emerged. Light flooded over his dark brown tabby pelt, and scars covered his entire body. His hefty paws alone were bigger than her head. “Tigerstar,” Ivypaw breathed. She felt her muscles loosen, her fur lay flat. Tigerstar was no threat. “Very good reflexes, I see.” rumbled Tigerstar. His pale amber eyes glittered. “Hello, Tigerstar." she meowed coolly. Her tone was polite but not exactly warm. She had been hoping to get away from cats. All of them. “I was hoping you could do something for me,” he said. Ivypaw felt a small thrill. “Of course,” She dipped her head. “To prove your loyalty towards the Place of No Stars, you must take a test.” He flicked his tail, and a skinny white tom walked out of the shadows. In his mouth was a fluffy grey she-cat. She looked small and vulnerable, and she had a bleeding gash on her head. The she-cat was unconscious, and the skinny white tom dropped her to the ground. She fell with a thud. It was Dovepaw. “Kill her.” growled Tigerstar, kneading his paws on the ground and unsheathing his unusually long claws. “W-What?” stammered Ivypaw. “Didn’t you here? Kill her, mouse brain!” snarled the white tom. “Easy, Snowtuft.” soothed Tigerstar. “To prove your loyalty, we must make sure you wouldn’t betray us for your sister. So you must kill her.” snapped Tigerstar. Ivypaw was horrified. Dovepaw was right! Tigerstar was evil! “No. I won’t do it. I won’t kill my own sister. And I won’t join you, either.” Ivypaw said firmly. Tigerstar stared at her in disbelief. “Very well,” he snarled. He launched himself at Ivypaw with claws outstretched. But training with Hawkfrost had made Ivypaw fast and clever. She darted around him, lowered herself, and skimmed under his belly before, as quick as a fish, she stuck out her paw and jabbed the tendon on his back leg. Tigerstar collapsed, and Ivypaw took this moment to wake Dovepaw. “Wake up, Dovepaw! Wake up!” Ivypaw screeched. Snowtuft advanced towards Ivypaw as Tigerstar shook the leaves of his pelt and growled. Dovepaw stirred and opened her pale golden eyes. “Wha-” her voice was cut off as Snowtuft crashed into Dovepaw and flipped her over, exposing her soft belly. Dovepaw shrieked and darted into the forest, away from Tigerstar and Snowtuft, and Ivypaw followed her. Before they made it to camp, Dovepaw stopped to catch a breath. “So you’ve ditched Tigerstar and Hawkfrost now?” she managed with a shadow of a grin. “I guess.” grumbled Ivypaw good- naturally. Ivypaw had turned to the light side again. Category:Stories for Contests